ImANewUser Amazing Race 5
This is the fifth installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. Leaderboard * Red means the team was eliminated. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward this leg. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection route marker. Prizes *'Leg 1' - A trip to Acapulco *'Leg 2' – A trip to the Carribean *'Leg 3' – A cruise to Alaska *'Leg 4' – A cruise to the Bahamas *'Leg 5' – A trip to Hawaii *'Leg 6' - A trip to Brazil *'Leg 7' - A cruise around Antarctica *'Leg 8' - A cruise around Mexico *'Leg 9' - A trip to Patagonia *'Leg 10' - A trip to Europe *'Leg 11' - An African safari *'Leg 12' - A trip around East and Southeast Asia *'Leg 13' - A trip around East and Southeast Asia *'Leg 14' - $1,000,000 Elimination Station The first twelve eliminated teams were sequestered in Bermuda. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. * After they were eliminated mid-leg in Leg 1, Cody & Genya were the first to be sent to the villa. The married couple speculated that one of the teams from the last flight joins them. The remark comes true when Stacy & Donny join them. The couple expected grandparents Karl and Mary to join them instead of the models and speculated that they'll be eliminated next. * After Leg 2, Ninna & Jewel entered the villa next. Stacy and Donny were shocked and assumed that they lost due to luck. Ninna said the Gian and Audrey narrowly escaped elimination and expected them to be eliminated next. * After Leg 3, Sebastian & Caleb joins the club next. After shocking eliminations over and over again, the teams decided to play games and agreed that Jim and Frank may be eliminated next. * After Leg 4, Nick & Kelly arrived next. Ninna continued to bug Jewel and Sebastian and Cody taught Genya how to swim. The just-arrived team speculated Gian and Audrey to be eliminated next. * After Leg 5, Gian & Audrey arrived next. Nick and Kelly became happy at guessing correctly. Starting a brand-new prediction game, Gian and Audrey speculated Ben and Matt or Paris and Nicole or both to be eliminated next. * After Leg 6, Josh & Emily arrived. Gian and Audrey gave them their room to complete the bet that they have to give up their room if a couple enters next, they give that room to the couple. They then speculated Karl and Mary to go next. * After Leg 7, Karl & Mary arrived. The couple then told the rest of the teams about how Danielle and Lauren were Yielded by Kelly and Louisa for no understandable reason. Asking why the girls survived, Karl remarks, "I was just being stupid that leg." They then speculated either Jenn and Nicole, Jim and Frank, Aras and Yul or Danielle and Lauren to go home since they all believed that these teams have all had "close encounters with elimination". * After Leg 8, Stephen & Joseph and Jenn & Nicole entered the house. Teams were shocked to see two teams enter again and the two told the rest of the twist. * After Leg 9, Ben & Matt entered the house next. * After Leg 10, Paris & Nicole arrived. Nicole told Paris to behave herself after seeing the house. The girls then told the teams in the villa about the unlucky car breakdown. * After Leg 11, the teams at the villa received a call from Kim & Kimberley. The girls told the teams back at the villa that they'll continue to race as decoys. * After Leg 12, the teams at the villa received a call from Kelly & Louisa. The girls told the teams back at the villa that Kim and Kimberley were with them right now and had a request: to save them some food after the Race. * After Leg 13, the teams at the villa received a call from Danielle & Lauren. The teams back at the villa heard the girls have a pillow fight through the phone. * After Leg 14, the eliminated teams pondered on their experiences and expressed their thoughts on the Final Three. Race Locations Route Map Leg 1 (United States of America → Colombia) * Miami, United States of America (The Everglades) (Starting Line) * Miami (Miami International Airport) to Bogota, Colombia (El Dorado International Airport) * Bogota (Simon Bolivar Metropolitan Park) * Bogota (Parque Jaime Duque) @ * Bogota (El Dorado International Airport) to Cartagena (Rafael Nuñez International Airport) * Cartagena (Torre de la Escollera) * Cartagena (El Castillo de San Felipe) @ - Mid-leg elimination point. Cody & Genya were eliminated here. For this Roadblock, that person must search the construction workers for one with a bottle of aguapanela, a local drink. Once they find him, they must drink the entire bottle to receive their next clue. In the Detour, Cane Top or Cotton Top, teams chose between making a Sombrero Vueltiao or taking a picture of the Cottontop Tamarin. The Fast Forward required a team to perform a bambuco piece. Leg 2 (Colombia → Brazil) * Cartagena (Palace Of The Inquisition) * Cartagena (Rafael Nuñez International Airport) to Brasilia, Brazil (Presidente Juscelino Kubitschek International Airport) * Brasilia (Praça dos Três Poderes) * Brasilia (Juscelino-Kubitschek Bridge) * Brasilia (Metropolitan Cathedral Of Brasilia) * Brasilia (Paranoá Lake) For this Roadblock, that person must search the Lucio Costa Space for the building model with a race flag flying above it. Afterwards, they must then head to the actual building to receive their next clue. However, teams don't know that the Lucio Costa Space is beneath the Praça dos Três Poderes. In the Detour, Samba Lesson or Saintly Vision, teams chose between making a learning a samba performance and dancing it or searching the city streets for a church named after the saint who pictured a city that looks like Brasilia in a dream. The Fast Forward required a team to search the Juscelino-Kubitschek Bridge for the Fast Forward. Leg 3 (Brazil → Egypt) * Brasilia (Temple of the Legião da Boa Vontade) * Brasilia (Presidente Juscelino Kubitschek International Airport) to Cairo, Egypt (Cairo International Airport) * Cairo (Cairo Tower) * Cairo (Pharaonic Village) * Cairo (Khan El-Khalili) * Cairo (The Sphinx) In the Detour, Lost In Translation or Lost In The Desert, teams chose between translating three Egyptian messages or searching the entire Giza Plateau for their next clue. For this Roadblock, that person must shop for 5 items in the nearby suq to receive their next clue. The Fast Forward required a team to carry a sarcophagus from the Pharaonic Village to the temple. Leg 4 (Egypt → Democratic Republic of the Congo) * Cairo (Cairo International Airport) to Kinshasa, Democratic Republic of the Congo (N'Djili International Airport) * Kinshasa (Stade des Martyrs) * Kinshasa (Boulevard du 30 Juin) * Kinshasa (Kinshasa Museum) * Kinshasa (Kinshasa Central Market) * Kinshasa (Hotel Memling) In the Detour, teams chose between Animals from the Jungle or Rumble in the Jungle. In Animals from the Jungle, teams must take a picture of an okapi in the Kinshasa zoo to get their next clue. For Rumble in the Jungle, teams must search the Stade Tata Raphaël for their next clue. For this Roadblock, that member must learn how to hunt to receive their next clue. The Fast Forward required a team to search for it somewhere in the Boulevard du 30 Juin. Leg 5 (Democratic Republic of the Congo → Mali) * Kinshasa (N'Djili International Airport) to Bamako, Mali (Senou International Airport) * Bamako (BCEAO Tower) * Bamako (National Museum of Mali) * Bamako (Bamako Botanical Gardens) * Bamako (Point G Hill) For this Roadblock, that member must search the museum for an artifact with their next clue. In the Detour, teams chose between Teachings and Preaching. In Teachings, teams must teach the N'Ko alphabet to three students to receive their next clue. For Preachings, teams must perform 3 daily Muslim rites inside a mosque for their next clue. The Fast Forward required a team to make bogolon, genuine mudcloth. Leg 6 (Mali → Hungary) * Bamako (Place des Heroes) * Bamako (Senou International Airport) to Budapest, Hungary (Budapest Ferihegy International Airport) * Budapest (Csepel Island) * Budapest (Széchenyi Medicinal Bath) * Budapest (Buda Castle) * Budapest (Fisherman's Bastion) In the Detour, teams chose between Catapult and Canoe. In Catapult, teams must break a box 50 feet away with their next clue using a catapult. In Canoe, teams must search the Danube river from Csepel Island on canoe for a buoy with their next clue. For this Roadblock, that team member must drink a glass of blood to receive their next clue in commemoration of Hungary being once part of Transylvania. The Fast Forward required a team to to take a bath in one of the two thermal springs located in Széchenyi Medicinal Bath. Leg 7 (Hungary → Croatia) * Budapest (Budapest Ferihegy International Airport) to Zagreb, Croatia (Pleso Airport) * Zagreb (Ban Jelačić Square) * Zagreb (Arts and Crafts Museum) * Zagreb (Croatian Naive Art Museum) * Zagreb (Croatian National Theatre) * Zagreb (Medvedgrad Fortress) In the Detour, teams chose between Arts and Crafts. In Arts, teams had to paint a portrait of their teammate. They must then search the museum for a guy named Art who will approve the portraits they've made of each other if they look like your teammate and receive your next clue. Otherwise, he will reject it and they have to start again. In Crafts, teams must search the museum for a guy named Craft holding a craft just like the enclosed handicraft. For this Roadblock, that team member must search for the Vatroslav Lisinski concert hall. Once there, they must sing a Croatian opera for their next clue. For the Fast Forward, that team must make their way to the Croatian Naive Art Museum. Once there, they must assemble a painting inside a marked room to form a picture of the Pitstop. Leg 8 (Croatia) * Zagreb (Zagreb Main Station) to Split (Split Train Station) * Split (Brela Beach) * Split (Bell Tower) * Split (Archeological Museum) * Split (Palace of Diocletian) In the Detour, teams chose between Bacon and Bakalar. In Bacon, teams had to deliver 5 meals containing a locally-made bacon to receive their next clue. In Bakalar, teams must prepare bakalar, a local meal, using a recipe written in Croatian. Once the chef is satisfied with their work, they'll receive their next clue. However, for this task, they cannot ask the chefs to translate the recipe. In both tasks, teams will have to head to a marked shack in the beach so they can get started. For this Roadblock, that team member must dig for a Croatian coin for their next clue. This leg's Fast Forward was hidden somewhere in Brela Beach. Leg 9 (Croatia → Syria) * Split (Split Airport) to Damascus, Syria (Damascus International Airport) * Damascus (House of Ananias) * Damascus (Ananias Chapel) * Damascus (Bab Sharqi) * Damascus (Umayyad Mosque - Minaret of the Bride) * Damascus (Al-Hijaz Station) * Damascus (Damascus Oasis) For this Roadblock, that team member must navigate Bab Sharqi to find a man with their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Pipe and Paper. In Paper, teams must write a local encantation in Arabic. In Pipe, teams must spot a man smoking a hookah for your next clue. For this Fast Forward, that team must search the Ananias Chapel for a bible and hand it to the local priest. However, the team must do it as peacefully as possible for it to count, observing the chapel's sanctity. Leg 10 (Syria → Afghanistan) * Damascus (Damascus International Airport) to Kabul, Afghanistan (Kabul International Airport) * Kabul (Bagh-e Babur Park) * Qandahar (Shrine of Muhammad's Cloak) * Qandahar (Kabul Bazaar) * Qandahar (Char Suq) * Qandahar (Shrine of Baba Wali) For this leg's Detour, teams must choose between Inside and Outside. In Inside, teams must eat an entire plate of Qabuli Palau, a traditional rice dish. In Outside, teams must correctly perform a spice rub on a piece of chicken being prepared for a local dinner. In both Detours, teams must head to the Kabul Bazaar and search for a certain stall. For this Roadblock, that team member must make a traditional Afghan carpet and successfully sell an already-made Afghan carpet. To receive the Fast Forward, that team must pay their respects to the Mughal Emperor Babur in the Bagh-e Babur Park. Leg 11 (Afghanistan → China) * Qandahar (Qandahar International Airport) to Shanghai, China (Shanghai Pudong International Airport) * Shanghai (Yuyuan Gardens) * Shanghai (Jade Buddha Temple) (Unused; Unaired) * Shanghai (Huaneng Union Tower) * Shanghai (People's Heroes Monument) * Shanghai (Jiangpu Road) * Shanghai (Peace Hotel South) Upon arrival at the Huaneng Union Tower, teams faced an Intersection. At the Intersection, teams had to join with one other team to complete tasks and make decisions together until further notice. After arriving at Jiangpu Road, teams were not Intersected anymore. For this Roadblock, the chosen team members must wash a window 40 stories above the ground on the Huaneng Union Tower. Washing the window would reveal a message, and they would have to report the message to the supervisor to receive their next clue. The Detour had teams choose between Bricks or Ice. In Bricks, teams had to use a traditional device to transport 300 clay bricks off a barge to receive their clue. In Ice, teams had to load two 220-pound blocks of ice onto flatbed tricycles and deliver them to a fish market, where they would have to break them into smaller pieces. Since all remaining teams at this point used their Fast Forward, no one went for the Fast Forward which required teams to perform a Buddhist ritual. Leg 12 (China → Russia) * Shanghai (Jing'an Temple) * Shanghai (Oriental Pearl Tower) * Shanghai (Shanghai Pudong International Airport) to Khabarovsk, Russia (Khabarovsk Novy Airport) * Khabarovsk (Khabarovsk Bridge) For this Detour, teams had to choose between Art and Fashion. In Art, teams must go to Shanghai School, pick up a painting, and then search the nearby shikumen residences for a painter who would give them their next clue. In Fashion, teams must go to Chenghuang Miao Shopping Center. Once there, they must search for a stall and make a qipao to fit on a mannequin using the tools provided. Once satisfied, a lady would give them their next clue. For this Roadblock, that team member must perform a Russian ballet to receive a map guiding them to the next Pitstop. Leg 13 (Russia → Taiwan) * Khabarovsk (Khabarovsk Novy Airport) to Taipei, Taiwan (Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport) * Taipei (Taipei 101) * Taipei (Shilin Night Market) * Taipei (Chiang Kai-Shek Memorial Hall) * Taipei (Longshan Temple) For this Detour, teams had to choose between Oyster Omelet and Taipei Tofu. In Oyster Omelet, teams must search the market for a stall which makes an oyster omelet. When teams find it, they must finish one oyster omelet to receive their next clue. In Taipei Tofu, teams must search for a certain stall. Once there, they must make and sell 5 packages of stinky tofu to receive their next clue. For this Roadblock, that team member must search the Taipei Rapid Transit System for five people wearing a Race-colored scarf. When they find one, they must have them sign on a given sheet of paper. When all 5 signatures are complete, they'll head back to the Chiang Kai-Shek Memorial Hall and show it to the guard, who'll hand them their next clue. Leg 14 (Taiwan → United States of America) * Taipei (National Palace Museum) * Kaohsiung (Kaohsiung International Airport) * Kaohsiung (Love River) * Kaohsiung (Holy Rosary Cathedral) * Kaohsiung (Lotus Lake) * Kaohsiung (Kaohsiung International Airport) to Seattle, United States of America (Seattle-Tacoma International Airport) * Seattle (Seattle Space Needle) * Seattle (Henry Art Gallery) * Seattle (Green Lake Park) (Finish Line) Additional Tasks * Teams first had to arrange the flags in chronological order before they can run to the Finish Line. For the final Roadblock of the Race, that team member must navigate the sailboat containing their teammate to the other side of the river where their next clue is waiting. The final Detour of the Race had teams choosing between Pavilion or Pagoda. In Pavilion, teams must sketch the Spring and Autumn Pavilions. Once they finish the sketch, they must show it to an artist who will either reject it and tell them to try it again or accept it and give them their next clue. In Pagoda, teams must ascend the Tiger or Dragon Pagoda and search for one of two jade necklaces. Once they find it, they must drive themselves to a jewelry store where the jeweler will hand them their next clue in exchange for the necklace. External Links * ImANewUser Amazing Race 5 Site References